Betrayed
by InkFingerTips6
Summary: What if Raven had figured out that Robin was actually Red X when he disguised himself? This is the story about trust and the growing relationship between him and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

The Teen Titans chased Red X into the subway where the battle continued. Raven held back watching as her team mates all continued to battle the villan, she needed to channel her powers if she wanted to get a good hit. She watched as one by one each of her teammates was taken out by the villian and she couldn't help but wonder where the hell Robin was.

"Damn it, Robin" she muttered under her breath.

Beast Boy was thrown on the subway tracks by Red X. It was when she heard the blare of the subway that Raven began to fly towards the boy, but Red X got there first. Grabbing the greenling and pulling him out of the way just in time.

Raven stopped above them silently and watched, quirking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hey, you saved me." Beast Boy stated in shock.

In response, X just threw a kick and knocked him out of the way. That fighting style looked familiar.

Then was her chance. She grabbed him with a burst of black energy, a raven shaped claw pinning him against the wall.

She watched him struggle against her grasp and couldn't help her inner demon shuddering with delight.

She approached the villain and slammed him against the wall again and again.

"Raven!" he cried out in a familiar voice.

Her eyes glowed red briefly before she had the vision. Robin taking off the Red X mask before all of them, herself helping him escape, Robin without a mask before Slade. Each vision flashed before her like the channels on a television when Cyborg was flipping through them. Quickly but just long enough for her to get a clear picture.

"Robin?" she asked dropping him in surprise.

The boy fell to the ground coughing, but before he could recover she physically ran up and pinned him against the wall. Her arm over his throat her hand raised glowing with black energy.

"What the fuck." she growled at him, her face inches from his.

* * *

Robin looked at the sorceress. Shocked that she had figured out that it was really him beneath the mask. But then again he knew that if any of them managed to figure out it was him, it would be her. She was clever and he knew that she was plagued with visions of the future. He noticed her eyes flash red, indicating that she had a vision. More than once he had heard her scream in the middle of the night due to those visions. His room was right next to hers and something in his room would explode.

More than once had had run over to her room and demand her to let him in. Let him help.

Each time she rejected.

"I can explain." he managed to cough out. She had gotten stronger, obviously taking the one on one training sessions he had with her seriously. He knew that Raven's petite almost pixie like form wasn't' strong. She relied too heavily on her magic, as he had managed to demonstrate the first time they battled "Red X"

"You'd better start now. The team is waking up" she said harshly, her voice beginning to take on the same low and gravely form it had when she almost killed Dr. Light and that little girl.

"Chase me to the roof." he rasped before he managed to kick her feet out from under her and run.

She followed him, he could feel her aura. She was the one Titan that he felt that with, her dark aura, so much like Bruce's... so much like his. She had a dark past just like he did. Even though she never shared it, he could sense it. Only people who had gone through a tragedy and had a shadowy past could have something so twisted and dark.

He ran up the stairs, slamming the door to the roof behind him and locking it. He began to run towards the edge of the roof, maybe he would make it and not have to explain.

He was wrong. Raven had made a portal and appeared in front of him.

"Start explaining. Now." she growled out. He couldn't help but notice her eyes glow red for a moment. He remembered what happened to Dr. Light and stepped back.

She noticed and with a deep breath, her eyes returned to the dazzling amethyst.

"I need to do this. I have to catch Slade." he said quickly.

"Traitor" she snapped back.

"Raven I.." he began. He didn't consider himself a traitor until that moment. He was about to explain but the sound of the other Titans banging on the door and calling Raven's name cut him off, he turned back before turning towards her.

"Please." he begged.

"We trusted you. I trusted you. Your obsession had gone too far this time, Robin"

"I..." he started again.

"This path you are walking towards revenge will destroy you. I know it"

The door behind them began melting, Starfire was finally using her starbolts.

"So you're going to tell them?" he stated more than asked.

She sighed before stepping out of his way. "If you hurt any of our friends. I will throw you into the pits of hell"

Robin looked at her for a moment. She was letting him go, and he could tell from the look in her eye that she wasn't going to tell the other Titans.

He wanted to thank her. He wanted to tell her how much it met to him that she would do that. That she understood.

He kicked her in the chest, effectively getting her out of his way and to make it look like Red X had bested Raven.

Jumping off the roof, he used a grappling gun to slow down his fall and landed on the ground before using the transporter to vanish.

* * *

"Friend Raven!" Starfire cried out at her friend who was laying on the ground.

"Yo, Rae. You alright?" Cyborg asked offering her a hand.

She took the hand, allowing him to pull her up and wincing at the pain in her rib cage. Robin had definitely broken a rib.

"He got away" she stated in a monotone.

"We figured" Beast boy replied.

"Come we should return to the Tower, maybe Robin has found something" Starfire suggested hopefully.

Raven sighed. He sure had.

"Alright" Cyborg replied.

Raven and Starfire flew while Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg.

When they returned to the Tower, Robin was sitting at the computer obviously looking like he was trying to get more info.

"Yo Robin, did you find anything?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing yet." Robin replied weakly. What the other Titans took as exhaustion from his side of the things, Raven took as exhaustion from fighting his own teammates, especially her. She did a quick look at him. She could tell from the slight bruising that was just barely visiable from beneath his mask that he had a black eye.

He was favoring his left side as he stood up. "I need to go to bed. I have a headache" he said, casting a quick glance Raven's way.

She narrowed her eyes in response.

Luckily no one on the team noticed the exchange as Robin disappeared down the hallway.

"Soooo now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"I suggest we partake in the eating of the food before we too to go to our respected bedrooms." Starfire suggested.

"I'm going to bed" Raven deadpanned as she floated down the hallway.

Behind her she could hear Cyborg and Beastboy begin their argument about tofu or meat.

She smiled slightly, she should stay. But she needed to check on Robin, he probably had a concussion from the amount of times she had slammed him against the wall.

She didn't bother knocking on his door, instead she phased through it.

She blushed when she saw Robin sitting on his bed in nothing but sweatpants drying his hair with a towel.

"Raven?" he asked surprised.

She quickly pulled her hood up to hide her blush before building a mental block for the love emotion.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You probably have a concussion and I noticed you limping. If you are going to pretend to be a villian that kicked all of our asses today, you need to not be injured. Besides if our teammate didn't wake up tomorrow morning..." she trailed off.

"Oh." he managed to let out. She was helping him, she was really going to help him.

She walked across the room and kneled before him.

"Give me your leg" she said softly.

He hesitated, but didn't say anything. Instead she let out a frustrated sigh before leaning forward and gently taking his leg in her hands. He jumped when he saw her hands emmit a soft blue glow.

He had never seen her heal someone before.

She worked silently as he felt a cooling sensation run up and down his leg. Her hands had a soft grasp on his leg as she healed him. When she finished, he couldn't help the sigh that he released.

She leaned forward and whispered. "I'm going to heal your head now."

He felt himself lean back at first as her hands began to glow blue again. But slowly scooted forward on the bed until her hands rested on either side of his head. Her hands were cool and soft. Her slender fingers applying minimal pressure to his temples.

He closed his eyes.

Then he felt her finger tips lightly land on his swollen black eye. He held his breath thinking she was going to remove his mask. But she didn't she healed him through the mask, her hand resting on his cheek. He found himself covering her smaller hand with his own, leaning into her touch.

Behind him he heard his CD case fall to the ground from Raven's powers.

She drew her hand away quickly. Her purple eyes wide as she looked at him, the rest of her face in shadow.

He reached forward and lowered her hood. He wanted to see her whole face.

She let him, although he did notice the sharp intake of breath. Raven avoided physical contact at all cost, she didn't have control of her powers she was dangerous like this. He also knew that it was how she managed to get glimpses of other people's lives, but he didn't care.

He brushed one of her bangs out of her face, gazing at it. She had soft features, her face heart shaped with big eyes framed by long dark lashes. Her skin was pale, almost sickly so but flawless. He couldn't help but noticed the dark circles under her eyes or the rose colored stains on her cheeks as she blushed at his touch.

"Thank you" he whispered.

* * *

She could feel the gratitude radiating off of him. That and something else that she couldn't place. His hand was resting on her cheek, the same way that hers had been on his just moments ago.

"Raven" he said her name.

"Stop" she stated taking his hand in hers and gently pulling it away from her face. She stood up quickly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You had better know what you are getting yourself into" she warned before she walked towards his bedroom door. It slid open before her and she could feel his eyes on her.

She gave him one last glance and was about to slip out the door before he called her name.

"What?" she sighed turning towards him.

He walked towards her and pulled her into a friendly hug.

She couldn't help the yelp of pain that escaped her lips, nor the lightbulb in the lamp on Robin's night stand that exploded.

Robin pulled away quickly, holding her shoulders and giving her a once over. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Just a broken rip, I'll heal it when I get back to my room"

"I did that didn't I?" he asked.

Raven pulled away and walked through the doorway before turning back to him.

"What do you expect, people get hurt when they are betrayed."

The door closed behind her and Robin stood planted to the floor and staring at the door before him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Raven didn't come down to breakfast. Instead she floated above her bed and meditated.

"Azrath Metrion Zenthos" she muttered to herself over and over again. This secret she was keeping was beginning to drain her mentally already and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet.

She had already visited Nevermore, anger wanted to escape. Her inner demon was growing more powerful by the negative emotions that were plaguing her mind.

Her trust in Robin had diminished. He was one of the few titans she trusted. She didn't really trust any of them, with the exception of Starfire and that was originally because she had to. Ever since they had switched bodies, Raven and Starfire exchanged life stories and got to know each other better.

While in Nevermore, she couldn't help but notice how her inner demon had managed to grow and how her anger emotion had also grown. She and the other emotions created a cage to block them.

Brainy Raven then stated that until she and Robin made amends, the two emotions would grow stronger and stronger.

But Raven wasn't sure if she could forgive Robin.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Friend Raven, it is I, Starfire."

Raven stood up and walked to the door, "Yes?" she asked only opening her door half way.

"Robin says that it is time to train"

Raven sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with Robin right now, especially since her emotions were so troubled from last night. Even the love emotion was beginning to act up. She didn't want that. She couldn't want that.

"I'll be down in a few minutes" she finally replied.

"Raven are you OK? You seem troubled"

"I'm fine, Starfire. I just haven't been sleeping well" she replied. It was half the truth, she wasn't fine but she also wasn't sleeping.

"I will see you in the training room, yes?"

"Yeah. I'll be down soon" she closed the door and leaned against it. "Shit"

Robin was down in the training room with the other titans. He was waiting for Starfire to return with Raven but was disappointed when only Starfire showed up.

"Where's Raven?" he asked.

"She will be down shortly" the red head replied.

Robin found himself nodding unable to argue with the girl standing before him. It wasn't her fault that Raven found out about his little secret that he was keeping from his teammates.

"OK team, you all know what type of equipment you need to be training with. Starfire and Cyborg you have target practice, Beast boy you get to run the stimulation" he explained.

"What about you?" Beast boy asked.

Robin opened his mouth to answer when he saw Raven walk through, her hood over her head. She stopped short of the group, refusing to meet his eye.

"It's about time" Cyborg said jokingly.

"Yeah I thought you were going to stay in your room all day" Beast boy chirped.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'll be doing some hand to hand stuff with Raven" Robin stated.

Raven finally met his gaze a small gasp escaping her lips.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" she stated.

"Why not, friend Raven?" Starfire inquired.

"I just don't…" she began but Robin cut her off.

"You rely too heavily on your powers, you need to be able to defend yourself in case someone like X manages to keep you from chanting your spells" Robin explained.

Raven's eyes narrowed in a glare.

Robin knew he had over stepped a boundary there. Raven was keeping a secret for him and he was rubbing it in her face that she couldn't tell anyone.

"Fine" she muttered.

The rest of the team broke up to their own designated training area while Robin lead Raven to the training matt where the two would be fighting.

"You're an asshole, Grayson" she stated venomously as she slid into a fighting stance.

Robin couldn't help the sarcastic smirk that appeared on his face. "Just remember no powers".

It was Raven's turn to smirk now and she knew that the fangs that only appeared when her inner demon came out were showing "No guarantees. You know I don't have complete control" she warned.

She noticed the slightest quiver in his smirk. That's right bird boy, you should be nervous she thought to herself.

"Let's see what you can do" he mocked.

Raven charged at him, her fist aiming for his face. Robin easily side stepped her and caught her wrist before tossing her out of the way. She flipped and landed in a crouch looking up just in time to roll out of the way of another attack.

She stood up quickly, holding her hands before her defensively. Robin came in fast, throwing another punch which she ducked as soon as she ducked she jumped back in the air to dodge a kick that was met to sweep her feet out from under her.

She saw an opening at that moment and kicked Robin in the chest, knocking him away from her. His guard was down now and she began to throw wild punches and kicks. She was running on anger now and she knew that she was getting sloppy but she didn't care. She just wanted to destroy him.

Her inner demon was breaking free of its bindings, and for once she didn't care.

She kicked him again, this kick sending him sprawling on the matt. She was on him quick as a flash, straddling him.

Robin had never seen this side of Raven. Animalistic and uncontrolled, she was driven by emotion something that he knew she would never show.

Her slight weight was pinning him to the ground, her bony knees digging into his shoulder blades. She was getting ready to hit him again.

Using his weight against her, he managed to roll them over so that he was now on top of her. She struggled against his grasp, her amethyst eyes turning red and fangs becoming visible.

A burst of dark energy hit him head on, he yelled as he was thrown across the room and into a weight rack.

"Raven, what the hell?" he heard Cyborg demand.

He felt the gentle hands of Starfire help him to his feet. He swayed slightly, dazed from the hit.

"Robin said no powers." Cyborg reprimanded.

Raven gasped slightly and quickly yanked her hood over her face again.

"I…I'm sorry" she managed to squeak out before disappearing into the floor.

"Raven!" Robin found himself crying out as he staggered through the clutter of weights all over the floor.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven losing control" Starfire stated softly.

A silence fell among the titans as they each pondered how the always level headed Raven had managed to lose control. The sorceress's powers were driven by emotion and they all knew how much she meditated to keep herself in line.

"I should go talk to her " Robin stated breaking the silence as he began to walk towards the door.

"Do you want to die?" Cyborg demanded grabbing him from behind.

"Yeah dude, she was pissed. I don't know what you said or did. But I have only seen her that angry once before." Beast Boy stated.

Robin had seen her that angry three times now, these past two in less than twenty four hours.

"Cyborg is right, friend Raven is angry…perhaps she needs time to do the cooling of the down before we speak to her." Starfire reasoned.

Robin sighed. "You're right, let's finish training. Maybe Raven will cool off and I can talk to her later"


	3. Chapter 3

Raven didn't see the other Titans for the rest of the day, instead she remained on the roof of the tower and meditated. When she was fed up with meditating she phased through the roof into her room and grabbed her journal.

Once her journal and a sharpie pen were in her grasp, she phased back onto the roof and began to write her thoughts on the blank pages.

The journal had been a gift from Robin for Christmas. As angry as she was with him, she couldn't help but slightly appreciate him for giving her the journal.

As she scribbled her thoughts down she couldn't help but realise how much she was writing about the Boy Wonder. Robin had believed in her. He looked past the fact that she was half demon and he was the one person who she could really talk to.

Granted she had not told him much about her past. Like how she was destined to end the world when she turned seventeen. Who her father was. How she could control people's emotions, time and even energy.

She didn't tell him how the Justice League had initially refused to let her join due to her demonic heritage. She figured that if Robin knew that, he would never let her join the Titans.

She wrote until the sunset.

As she was about the open the door back inside the Tower, Robin opened it causing her to jump.

She took a few steps back to allow him to pass but instead he stayed in the doorway.

"Raven. I'm sorry" He said sincerely.

She could feel the emotion leaking from him. That and a bit of fear.

She must have scared the hell out of him. It took a lot to frighten Robin.

"I am as well. I didn't mean to loose control like that" she managed to croak out.

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting an apology from her. He thought that the deserved her reaction. He knew that he was the reason that she was having so much trouble controlling her emotions because she was so caught up in his actions.

"Raven-" he said her name but she cut him off.

"Please, let's just drop this for now. Talking to you and pretending not to know what you are doing is bad enough"

"I didn't ask you to keep this secret" Robin said. He was getting defensive, Raven could feel the emotion slowly begin to bubble to the surface. This obsession with Slade was going too far.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "Nor did I think that I would ever have to do this"

Robin opened his mouth to respond but closed it again.

"You are betraying our team mates. They trust you, they would do anything for you"

"I can't let them know because they would hold back"

"You don't know that" she stated.

"Yes I do" Robin replied.

Angered, Raven felt her inner demon break out of the mental blocks and before she could shove the evil inside her back down, punched Robin in the face.

Robin fell to the ground and sat up quickly, rubbing blood from his lip. "What the fuck was that?" he demanded.

"Me not holding back" she replied angrily as she stepped over him and began to walk down the stairs. She paused and turned towards him.

"I'm not going to tell them. Nor will I defend you when they find out. And trust me Robin, they will find out" She then yanked her hood back up over her face and continued her descent.

* * *

Robin sat on the roof dumbfounded. Raven had never done something like that before. She was always in control, even during the seldom times when they got into arguments.

He turned and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars began to appear. He remembered one night when he and Raven were on the roof and she taught him the constellations. He couldn't help but smile at the memory as he mentally counted the constellations. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Cygnus the swan, Orion...

"This had better be worth it" he muttered to himself before getting to his feet and walking down the stairs to the common area.

There he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over which movie to watch.

Starfire floated up behind him "Hello, Robin" she greeted.

"Hi Starfire" he replied as he looked at the beautiful alien before him. She looked at him through her abnormally green eyes and smiled shyly. He knew that Starfire had a crush on him. The whole team knew, but he wasn't sure where he stood. She was beautiful and made him forget all the bad that had happened to him. But he wasn't sure if they could have a true connection.

Besides he was too busy leading a team and trying to capture Slade to ever worry about a girlfriend.

He looked over and saw Raven in the kitchen waiting for her tea kettle to boil, her ceramic mug on the counter as she poured the tea leaves into an empty tea bag. Her movements were calm and graceful. He always imagined Raven as a dancer if she had not been a Titan, her petite figure and her movements were so smooth an light that there was no way that she could not be a dancer.

When the tea kettle began to whistle, she removed it with her powers and poured the hot water into her tea mug.

She held the hot mug between her two slender hands, warming them.

She met his eye over the rim of her tea mug and nodded slightly before wandering out of the kitchen and towards her room.

* * *

It was the sound of the alarm that woke Raven in the middle of the night.

She jumped out of her bed and yanked on her uniform before running into the main lobby where Cyborg was already typing furiously on the computer.

Robin and Beast Boy were right behind her, followed by Starfire who was still yanking on one of her boots.

"Looks like X is at the bank again" Cyborg stated.

Raven turned and looked at Robin who met her gaze steadily.

"Titans Go!" he cried out.

Robin climbed aboard the T Cycle while Raven and Starfire flew ahead. Beast Boy and Cyborg climbed in the T Car and the Titans raced to the bank.

When they arrived they saw X standing outside the bank. He threw a net, trapping Robin underneath it.

"I'm Fine! Get X, Go!" he cried out.

Without a word, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy all charged after Robin.

Raven held back and walked over to "Robin" she just sighed when she noticed the slightest flicker in the hologram.

"You're good" she whispered as she picked up the tiny device and quickly ran after her friends.

* * *

Robin sighed when he saw his teammates. This time he didn't bother to fight them, he didn't want to.

Cyborg ran over to him and caught him by his cape, yanking him to the ground. Since when did Cyborg get so fast?

Before Cyborg could fire his cannon at him though, Robin vanished.

* * *

By the time Raven arrived, Robin had just vanished from sight.

However, this time Cyborg didn't look too heartbroken instead he was smiling brightly.

"What are you smiling about? He got away!" Beast Boy stated incredulously.

"I've got a track on him" Cyborg said as he opened the computer screen on his arm.

The rest of the Titans gathered around watching as the little red dot that was Red X wander along the streets before coming to a stop at the shipyard.

"What about Robin?" Starfire asked.

"We need to go catch X." Raven stated.

"Robin will want to-" Starfire began.

"I'll get him and meet you there" Raven said softly. She was covering for Robin this time. She was helping him.

"OK. The old shipyard looks like they are in one of the warehouses" Cyborg stated.

Raven nodded before changing into her soul self and vanishing.

She arrived at the shipyard and tailed the Boy Wonder until he reached one of the warehouses and vanished inside.

Raven stood and waited for the rest of her team to arrive. She sent a text via her communicator to Cyborg giving him her exact location.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the Titans appeared in the T Car and jumped out.

"Where is friend Robin?" Starfire demanded.

Raven sighed. "He's inside"

"You let him go in alone?" The alien demanded again.

"He told me to wait for you here. You're here now, let's go" Raven deadpanned.

"What are we waiting for?" Cyborg demanded as he quickly ran into the building followed by the Titans.

Raven followed her teammates, and relived the vision she had when they all realized that it was Robin who was Red X.

She heard Slade in the background. Saying something to Robin about how they would meet again before he too vanished.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Beast Boy cried out.

"Friend Robin, I do not understand" Starfire said, hurt evident in her voice.

"I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you all to hold back" Robin said to the team, Raven remained silent. Her expression not changing.

"This is a whole new low for you, Robin. Your obsession has got to stop" Cyborg stated.

Robin looked at Raven. She met his gaze. "Cyborg planted a tracker on you when he grabbed your cape" she stated.

"Wait...how did you know he was in here?" Beast Boy asked.

"A hologram" Raven stated before pulling the hologram that Robin had just used from a pocket in her cloak.

"You dropped this"

This time Robin glared at her.

The rest of the team bought Raven's lie. Why wouldn't they. Raven was always blunt and brutally honest and compared to Robin...

"Come on guys, let's go" Cyborg said as he and Best Boy turned away and headed towards the car.

"But friend Robin" Starfire said softly.

"Come on Star. Rae you coming?" Cyborg demanded.

Starfire obediently followed Cyborg. Raven could feel the hurt and anger drip off her. Starfire never had her emotions in check. Raven secretly envied the girl for being able to wear her emotions on her sleeves.

"Yeah I'll be right there" she replied as Starfire vanished out the door.

"Who's the traitor now?" Robin demanded.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you that when you got caught. I wouldn't help you out"

"You certainly proved that one. You had a vision didn't you? Why didn't you tell me they would find out that way?" Robin demanded as he ran up and slammed Raven against the wall.

"The future is never written in stone, Robin. Things could have been different if you had been honest with me, and the team. But you chose that path" Raven said calmly.

"You could have told me!" Robin yelled in her face.

"Why? So you could keep lying to us?" Raven yelled back.

Robin staggered back then. And Raven pushed herself up off the wall.

"I'll see you at the tower" she stated before she walked out the door and climbed into the T Car with the others.


End file.
